Hordes of Chaos
Hordes of Chaos is a Warhammer Army book, a supplement to the Warhammer Fantasy Battle game. The book gives rules for playing with the human Chaos worshippers from the Chaos wastes, as well as background information. The forces of chaos were originally represented by one army, but later was split into separated armies (Daemon, warriors, Beastmen), but could still use each others units. This is no longer allowed in the current rules but the book has rules for using a cannon crewed by chaos dwarfs. Chaos wastes and history Long ago, the inter-dimensional gate that brought the "Old Ones" to the world collapsed, ripping a hole in the fabric of reality. The hole was located at the worlds north pole, and led to the "realm of Chaos". From this realm came the energy known as magic, but also the beings known as Daemons. The daemons would have destroyed the world, but the High Elves were able to create a vortex to drain most of the magic away. Without magic the daemons faded back to the realm of chaos. The area around the entrance to realm of Chaos is commonly known as the Chaos Wastes. Because the wastes are so close to the realm of Chaos, the laws that govern Order are fluid. Time and space are matters of perception, and the weather can change instantly. The wastes are full of monsters. The humans that live in the wastes are savages when compared to humans from the Old World. They tend to live in tribes that move from area to area. Each tribe has its own beliefs and customs, but all worship the four great gods of Chaos in some form. Life is hard in the wastes where surviving a day is a victory. The tribes are always fighting each other and the monsters in the wastes, making them natural born fighters. They are tall and heavily built, often dressed in furs and scraps of armor. Their bodies are covered in symbols and runes, which they believe will protect them. Like all from the chaos wastes, they will likely have some form of mutation, but they see this as proof that the gods favor them. The men from the north are great sailors, and during peace times they will trade with, and fight for other races. Most of the time they will be raiding the other races for plunder, slaves, or glory. At times the hole to the realm of Chaos will expand, making the Chaos wastes unlivable. This forces the southern tribes to attack other races. These incursions are rare, but difficult to defeat. Two incursions were The "Great war against Chaos" was an incursion led by "Asavar Kul" that nearly destroyed the nation of "Kislev". The incursion was stopped by the armies of "Magnus the Pious"at the gates of Kislev city, but the city of "Praag"was warped in to a living nightmare and most of Kislev was destroyed. The "Storm of Chaos" was when "Archaon, Lord of End Times" led his army to destroy the city of "Middenheim". Army structure Warriors of Chaos armies tend to be close-combat oriented, with few to no ranged capabilities, other than magic. Their primary tactic is simply to engage the enemy in close combat. When playing against a chaos army it is best to avoid contact via close-combat, and instead stay at a distance and utilize a gun line or magic. Almost all available units of the Warriors of Chaos may take a "Mark". A mark is a symbol that represents the one of the four gods of chaos that has granted favor upon the bearer. A marked unit gains an ability that is oriented with the mark of their God. In older editions of the army, all units were required to have the same mark. "Marauders" are the savage tribesmen from the wastes. They are stronger fighters than the average human, and less likely to panic. "Marauders Horsemen" from birth share a destiny with their steeds, serving as a light cavalry. "Chaos Warriors" are men who have sold their souls to the Chaos gods for power. They are the one of the strongest units of the game. They wear Armour forged by the Chaos Dwarfs, that can never be removed due to the bonding of metal and flesh. The "Chosen" are the most favoured of the warriors. The Chaos gods will give them abilities like great strength and tough skin. The strongest will become "Chaos knights". They ride "chaos steeds" (strong mutant horses), and carry magical weapons. The most powerful will become "Exalted heros" and "Chaos lords". Some Chaos lords become a "Daemon prince". Some ride in Chariots or deamon steeds. "Chaos Sorcerers" are warriors gifted with the ability to use magic. Their spells are some of the most destructive in the game, and unlike most wizards they are good in close-combat. Away from battle, they serve as priests to the Chaos gods. The "Forsaken" are men who have been giving mutations that reduce them to animal like intelligence (the men of the north see all mutation as a blessing from the gods). They serve as berseker troops. "Chaos Spawn" are those that have received one too many mutations. They look like large piles of flesh with flailing appendages and mouths. Most of them are insane or completely unaware of their own mortality. In battle they lurch towards the nearest enemy at random speeds. The men of the north breed wolf-sized mutant dogs called "Chaos Hounds". In battle they are used to support other troops and chase down fleeing enemies. They also use mutant versions of monsters like Trolls, Ogres, Giants, and Dragons. The army can also make use of half Ogre/half dragon monsters called Dragon Ogres. They can use a Chaos Dwarf hellcannon. Characters *'Galrauch, First of the Chaos Dragons': The two-headed Chaos Dragon is said to be the father of many of the hideous monsters that prowl the Chaos Wastes. *'Vardek Crom, Herald of Archaon': Also known as Crom the Conqueror. A powerful warlord of the Kul tribe, Vardek Crom is allied with Archaon. During the Storm of Chaos, Crom led his army to attack the Empire from the east while Archaon attacked from the north. Crom also defeated Waaagh! Grimgor in the beginning of the campaign, thus earning the honor of being the first mortal to fight Grimgor to a draw in single combat. *'Archaon, Lord of the End Times': A former Sigmarite templar, Archaon read a forbidden tome and learned the hidden secrets of his faith. He renounced his allegiance to Sigmar and quested for six powerful Chaos artefacts, becoming the Everchosen of Chaos and leading a massive army against the Empire. *'The Four': Archaon's generals during the Storm of Chaos were known as the Four, and they were all exceptionally powerful servants to their respective Gods. Archaon gathered the Four among the Norse tribes. They were known as Harrgroth, the Blooded One (champion of Khorne), Feytor the Tainted (champion of Nurgle), Styrkaar of the Sortsvinaer (champion of Slaanesh) and Melekh the Changer (champion of Tzeentch). Of these Four, only two survived the campaign, with Harrgroth being slain by Ar-Ulric Emil Valgeir, and Melekh being executed by Archaon for failing to advance his troops fast enough across the Middle Mountains (to the north of Middenheim). Melekh was then replaced for the rest of the campaign by his son, Cyspeth. *'Be'lakor, the Dark Master': The first Daemon Prince, Be'lakor spent thousands of years in an insubstantial state for angering the Chaos Gods. Upon returning to a physical form, Be'lakor was forced to crown Archaon the Lord of the End Times. Be'lakor's battle standard has the broken, reanimated body of Volkmar the Grim pinned to it. Following the campaign, Be'lakor was banished to the Realm of Chaos by the magic of Teclis. *'Prince Sigvald': A Chaos Lord of Slaanesh who was the son of a powerful warlord and his sister. He was born beautiful at birth, save for a horned birthmark on the back of his neck, and was spoiled by his father. He was eventually disowned by his father and expelled from his tribe after his father discovered his fondness for human flesh and become too obscene in his father's eye. Sigvald then killed his father in his sleep and departed for the Chaos Wastes where Slaanesh became his patron for killing his father. Now, Sigvald marches at the head of an army of devoted followers of him and Slaanesh. He eradicates anyone he deems to be ugly, crude or irritating and burns down cities on a whim. One story suggests that he destroyed the town of Chamburg because the wine there was not to his taste. He is spoiled by Slaanesh is described as being extremely self-centered. In fact, he and his elite body guard bear mirrored shields so that he may look at himself in the mist of battle. His gifts from Slaanesh have left him beautiful on the outside, but rotten inside. The ground literally reshapes itself for him and his feet float and inch above the world's surface. He wears an armor of ensorcelled gold that never rusts or gets dirty and fights with Silverslash, a rapier of silver forged from the sword of Slaanesh. *'Valkia, the Bloody': A Daemon Princess of Khorne who is said to be the consort of Khorne. Valkia was once the queen of a great tribe. She gained the attention of Khorne when she slew anyone in her tribe to question her right to rule. She then moved on to killing other Chaos lords and mighty followers of the other gods. One such was Locephax, a daemon prince of Slaanesh who was attracted to her and asked her to be a slave girl for him. This angered her and she killed him in a duel and placed his head on her shield. Khorne was from then on her patron God and made a pact to fight her north to the realm of Chaos and place her shield on the throne of Khorne. But on her way north she was killed in battle. Khorne, raged over her passing, brought her from the dead and turned her in to a Daemon Princess. She has the legs of a bloodletter of Khorne and the wings of a bat. Valkia carries The Spear of Slaupnir, The Scarlet Armor, and her Daemonshield. *'Vilitch, the Curseling': A Chaos Sorcerer of Tzeentch who was born a twin. He was born wretched and tiny while his twin brother was born strong and so Thomin, his brother was favored by his family more while Vilitch did the chores around the home and worked as an apprentice to the village shaman. After praying to Tzeentch one night, Vilitch was fused to his brother who became mindless. Vilitch then destroyed the village, killed everyone, and is now the leader of a mighty army of Tzeentch. In battle, his brother counts as a magical item that can store magical power for his army and steals the other armies power. *'Festus, the Leechlord': A Chaos Sorcerer of Nurgle. Festus was a once famous doctor of Nordland that soul his soul to Nurgle in exchange for knowing how to cure all disease. The knowledge made him mad, and now he spreads disease. He now travels along roads with his army of Nurgle. He has been known to take captives to test his experiments that also is an effect in battle. His potions are magical items that give him and the unit he is in a regeneration save. *'Scyla Anfingrimm': A Chaos spawn that was once a chaos lord of Khorne. Scyla is still favored by Khorne, so is greater than a normal Spawn. Many warriors wish to challenge him so in battle, characters may challenge to a duel. He carries the brass collar of Khorne. *'Wulfrik the Wanderer': A great warrior who drank too much beer one night and boasted that he was the greatest warrior alive. The Chaos gods sought to punish him and is cursed to hunt other great warriors until he dies. The gods gave him the gift of speaking any language and so must declare challenges on the battlefield. He has a flying ship called Seafang that allows him and a unit of marauders to deploy anywhere on the battlefield. *'Throgg, King of Trolls': A Troll who was given by The Chaos Gods the gift of intelligence. He was then named King of Trolls and one day decided to conquer everything. He now plans to lead an army of trolls and other monsters of Chaos to destroy the land of men. *'Kholek Suneater': A giant Dragon Ogre who is believed to be the second oldest Dragon Ogre. He is consider a god by some and was once frozen in an ice glacier by Teclis but he was freed. It is known that during the Great war of Chaos, he was in Kul's army and was the one who destroyed Kislev's wall at the battle of Kislev's Gates. *'Arek Daemonclaw': A former noble of the Empire who became disillusioned with the Empire and slowly turned to Chaos, seeking out various forbidden tomes and gaining knowledge by infiltrating cults dedicated to Tzeentch. After journeying to the Chaos Wastes he pledged himself to Tzeentch and over the next century was granted many gifts for his dedication to the Changer of Ways. After meeting the mages Kelmain Blackstaff and Lhoigor Goldenrod he rose to power in the Wastes, gathering an army of hundreds of thousands before marching on Kislev. Slain at the Battle of Praag by Gotrek Gurnisson. *'Kelmain Blackstaff & Lhoigor Goldenrod': Immensely powerful sorcerers dedicated to Tzeentch. Albino twins with vulpture-like features and taloned hangs, their only difference was that Kelmain dressed in black and wielded an ebony and silver staff in his right hand, and Lhoigor wore gold with a golden staff in his left hand. They worked with Arek Daemonclaw to bring ruin to Kislev, but his rash actions led them to abandon him when they foresaw his death at the hands of Gotrek Gurnisson, and the imminent failure of his plans. So powerful were they that they summoned and sustained an army of daemons, and infected the centuries-old dragon Skjalindar with chaos. They moved on to Albion, there to try and manipulate the Paths of the Old Ones to allow the armies of Chaos to move through them, corrupting an immense giant in the process. There they were thwarted by Gotrek Gurnisson, Felix Jaegar and Teclis, the Elven Archmage (considered to be the greatest living sorcerer in the world), and both Teclis and Gotrek accounted for one of the sorcerer's. It should be noted that, together, they seemed capable of defeating Teclis, and were regarded by the Skaven Grey Seer Thanquol as the most powerful magick-users he had ever come across. *'Azazel': a Chaos Lord of Slaanesh who lived during the time of Sigmar. He was once a tribesmen of Sigmar's tribe, the Unberogens and his name was Gerreon. In fact, his twin brother, Trivonates was one of Sigmar's best friends, but he was killed during the Battle of Astofen Bridge at the hands of the Greenskins. Afterward, he blamed Sigmar for his death. During this time, Sigmar fell in love with his sister, Ravena. Gerreon then sought help to avenge his brother's death, so he went to a witch, referred to as the Hag Woman of the Breckenwalsh. She agreed, believing doing so would guide Sigmar down the path needed to create The Empire. She told him in a cryptic message, and when he finally understood it, a few years later, he planned his attack on Sigmar, but he realized he liked Sigmar because he was pretending to befriend him. But a corrupting power, whether that of Slaanesh or the witch can be debated, made him nearly kill Sigmar and kill Ravenna, believing that by having relations with Sigmar no longer made her his sister. He escaped to Norsca, believing he escaped Sigmar's hunters when he never sent any. There he became a Chaos lord of Slaanesh who aided Cormac Bloodaxe, a Chaos Lord of Khorne, in invading the newly formed Empire. He raided The Empire's coast, killed the witch, who didn't foresee Gerreon becoming a worshiper of Slaanesh or a Chaos lord, and helped Cormac in the Battle of Middenheim. During the battle, he faced Count Pendrag, one of Sigmar's best friend and Azazel's former childhood friend. He killed him, but felt remorse for his death and fled the battlefield weeping before being shot in the shoulder with a crossbow by Pendrag’s successor, the Warrior Eternal Myrsa, second in command of Middenheim. He then fled into the forest still weeping. Not much is known afterward, only that Slaanesh turned him into a Daemon Prince after fleeing to the Chaos Wastes once pursued by Sigmar. *'Wolf Lord, Northern Wolf'* A great Chaos Lord that rose through the ranks in the Age of Reckoning. After forming a personal guild of chosen, known as Foraken Charnage, Northern decided to carve a bloody path into the empire and continues to this day in his campaign of killing and pillaging. He leads a mighty warband with his most trusted let. to be delegets to other warbands for challenges or for a call for aid. These are lords in their own right and have be known for appearing in wolfish icons decorating their armour. He is a new Lord who is stil attempting to make a name for himself and his patron god, Tzeentch. He gained his patron god through the most early confrontation in the Age of Reckoning. He started our in a northern tribe of the Norse, and was closely related to a great host of warriors. Having several of their proud members becoming chosen of Chaos, warbands where always on the look out for men of his tribe. He gained his name of Wolf Lord by killing one of the great storm wolfs that lurked in the mountains above his homeland, crushing it single handedly. After following a warband that crashed into the Empire's defenses and failed, he vowed for revenge and joined in the great call of warriors for the Age of Reckoning. During the earliest part of the campaign, he defeated the Khorne Greater Deamon, Knezul, who had escaped from the grip of Tzeentch mages in a chaos warcamp. Earning Tzeentch's favor, he was given great gifts and new powers. The fear of becoming a spawn of chaos griped him as Tzeentch told him in a vision that the others gods were getting jealous of their brother's new champion. He was forced to fight himself in the Tower of Reflection in order to defeat his mutating self. Once free of the corruption of chaos, he started fighting the Empire in the name of his new patron god. Through this he was able to form the earlier stated guild and his right-hand warrior, Bloodclaw. Bloodclaw was a champion of khorne and intended to overthrow the Wolf Lord. Not much of the battle was recorded but all is known is that Northern Wolf defeated the marauder easily and had him and the blood god at his knees begging for forgiveness and salvation. Tzeentch and Northern Wolf granted his wish and he was reborn has Younger Wolf, a champion of The god of Change, and his trusted champion. All known of the Wolf lord now is that he and his warband are camped in the most northern parts of the empire, waiting for a target and any orders from Northern Wolf's Lord Tchar'zanek. Younger wolf and the rest of the Forsaken, guard their Wolf Lord and act as leaders in battle and arbiters to other, smaller warbands. The dreaded rumor is that his camp is unable to brought under siege by any small force or magic user as it is guarded by the Forsaken Guard, ranks of warriors whose eyes seem distant as if they have no souls of their own...dotted by the most powerful mages in the Wolf Lord's company...whispering to the speechless guards...some say even controlling them. Category:Warhammer Fantasy Battle Category:Chaos Category:Warhammer Armies